Escapades at the Retreat
by luverofthings
Summary: Tag for 9x02 Cheat in the Retreat Booth and Brennan have some alone time


"Ah Booth ohhhh ohhhhh," she moaned huskily, "fuck me harder," She begged as he pounded into her always warm and welcoming body mercilessly. Spreading her legs farther apart, she urged him to push her knees higher with his shoulders, to deepen his penetration.

"Fucking shit, Bones," he gritted out, as he pulled back out and quick rammed back into her. Hearing her gasp in delight, he knew he hit he nub inside her that made her lose her mind and milk him dry. Hiking her legs up a few more inches, he began a slow rhythmic thrust and grind that allowed him to penetrate her deepest he could and hit that spot over and over. He smiled to himself when her fingernails began digging into his ass cheeks. Leaning down he gingerly kissed her lips. He hadn't been able to do that in almost 4 months, let alone make love to her like this.

"Oooohhhh right there," she moaned around his mouth, "Love you, aaahhhhhhh," she screamed as the warm white feeling of orgasm shot throw her.

"That's it baby," he urged into her neck between the wet kisses he was covering her with, "milk my cock with that tight pussy of yours," He thrust shallowly and deeply into her 3 more times, before hot streams of come shot out of him and into her scorching, wet body, "GAAHHHHHHH," he gasped into her neck, as shivers ran throw his body.

He kept languidly thrusting into her, as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, smiling up at him. "You have too much gel in your hair," she informed him softly, the small gold vermeil Italian horn pendant necklace he wore in his role of 'Tony' gently brushing across her breasts and chest.

Laughing softly at her statement, "I love you Bones," he didn't feel like he would ever be able to tell her that enough, especially after everything they had been through with Pelant. Lacing her left hand with his right hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing the engagement ring he put there and smiling about the gaudy wedding band that she wore as 'Roxie'. He would put his own there very soon.

She kissed him on the lips, her tongue softly sweeping into his, "This is the most fun we have had on one of these adventures Mr. Scallion."

Attempting to roll out of and away from her, "We should probably hit the hay, baby."

Snuggling into his side, she threw her leg over his and placed gently kisses on his bare chest.

B&B&B&B&B

"Did you rest well, my dear?" Evelyn asked coyly a mischievous smile on her face. Bill smiled and chuckled next to her.

They sat around the round tables provided in the mess hall like accommodations. A buffet style spread offered them their choice of eggs, bacon, cereal, fruits and yogurts.

Booth/Tony wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at the question suspiciously. Clearing his throat he threw the arm across the back of Brennan's chair, in what he hoped was a casual manner.

"I did Evelyn, thank you," Brennan/Roxy replied in her Jersey accent.

"Who is Booth?" Jeff blurted out, looking up from his plate of food.

"The walls here are very thin, dear," Evelyn explained.

Booth/Tony ducked his head shyly. His Bones was definitely vocal in her love and passion for him. This was just fine with him. He loved making her scream. He just did not care at all last night. It was the first time in months that they had been alone together.

"Is that why you two are at this retreat? Tony not man enough for you?" Bill asked in a light hearted tone.

"Whoa whoa, slow down," Booth/Tony sprang forward in his chair quickly. He was going to defend himself and Brennan.

"You have some weird fetish with bones?" Mark broke into the conversation, looking at Booth/Tony.

"What me and my lady do in our free time…" Booth/Tony defended in his Jersey accent.

"Tony and I like to role play," Brennan/Roxie explained, "I'm sorry if we interrupted your sleeping."

"Non-sense dear," Evelyn patted her arm, "I've been known to be vocal during our sexual escapades."

"I like to hear it," Bill wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist, pulling her into him, "Just lets me know I'm doing it right." Evelyn laughed and patted his face playfully.

"Tony is definitely doing something right," Brennan/Roxie confirmed, laying her hand on his.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby," Booth/Tony drawled, taking the compliment that his partner and girlfriend gave him. Even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the conversation.

Just then Shaman Little River came up to the table, "Good morning everyone."

They all greeted him with a, "Good morning."

"Shall we begin our first exercise of the day?" He stood back letting his clientele stand and move to the door.

B&B&B&B

A/N: Thanks to my friend dharmamonkey for the quick beta.


End file.
